The Hunt
by 2tired2care
Summary: For Kiba it was all about the hunt, really. The thrill, the chase, the catch. This is a yaoi and Boy/Boy don't like don't enter KibaShika
1. Between a rock and A HARD place

-This is my first fan fic and my fav. pairing please try NOT to bash it to bad and constructive criticism is encouraged 

-Naruto and all the characters in naruto do not belong to me … the tragedy of it all *cries a little*

This will be a KibaShika yaoi pairing for all those who don't like boy/boy turn back NOW. This is not to say there won't be other pairings I do take requests make them quick before I update again I won't do all the requests if any, but if you all agree on like a few, they'll probably be in there. **No Sakura pairings sorry she's my evil!! **

Summary- For Kiba it was all about the hunt, really. The thrill, the chase, the catch.

_Hey –_ thoughts and like letters/ messages, scrolls ext.

**Moron **– akamaru and other summons/ animals

+_+_+_+_+_+

Kiba was in a bind, between a rock and a hard place a really HARD place. Simply put Kiba was damned horny and not getting any because as of right now, he had no one in particular in mind of getting off to and it didn't help really that his girlfriend of a year had finally decided to call it quits the week of his rutting and after he had only mention about a dozen of times how this hadn't be working out for the past three months!

To say Kiba was put out would be a large understatement. He needed sex and he needed it now! His to go to guys when things like this happen were now unavailable, the fox was out with his latest escapade** (1)** and his best friend was with his latest

ex-girlfriend.

Kiba contrary to popular belief did not go around nailing anything on two legs. He would in fact, only have romping sex when his heat came, and even then he had already pre-picked those he would use as back-ups and gotten their approval.

Any other time he would normally use his mate… thing is he had to have a mate to do just that. Kiba was reluctant to do this because when you're an Inuzuka having a mate is like getting married except in Kiba's opinion a lot more serious.

When you're married your supposta be committed…but that's if you're devoted to your significant other. When your married most people like to believe its going to be forever, but most of the time the _happy_ couple just get a divorce. The only thing _married_ people get to signify that their together is a little metal band around their left ringed finger, and doesn't even tell WHO their married to!

When your mated all those suppostas' and fairy tale wishes of a _long_ relationship of love and devotion… well they come true at least for the Inuzuka side of the marked partner.

Kiba seen it before though, the down side to this claim. An example, his direct family. His father died when Kiba was 6 and Hana was 9 and his mother was left with to 2 children, a clan, and 2 choices at the time of his death.

One she could fall to depression of his death and waste away or she could morn his death pull through and take care of the clan and her children. Obviously she picked to the second but at a price because she can never really remate , re_marry_ sure but that whole marked part of the mating ritual stops her from being receptive to any person that may be interested, in fact she takes even the slightest come on as if some one was about to rape her.

Then of course was the worst one in Kiba's opinion… Hana she found and mated when she was 14 believed she was in love and _she_ was,… he wasn't he just wanted some fun without commitment he had a crush another female-nin but settled for Hana until said girl was single.

Hana was left heart broken as she watched him leave with the other girl knowing she could never really love again.

This is why Kiba was careful never to initiate a mark ritual. **(2)**But all things aside he still needed someone to do, and thus the hunt was ensued.

_+_+_+_+_+_+

Hope you liked the first chapter review please so I can know how I'm doing and any improvement you can give me is appricated and flaming is ….. debateable but I'll take like shika …*sigh*… troublesome.. -_-

review and tell me who you think should be Naruto's new partner. Only one or two chapter to do so.

The mark is placed the neck, the low hip or the inside upper thigh and only in times when the Inuzuka is rather feral during sex like the heat so they must be careful unless they want to mate.


	2. tch what a drag

-Naruto and all the characters in naruto do not belong to me … the tragedy of it all *cries a little*

This will be a KibaShika yaoi pairing for all those who don't like boy/boy turn back NOW. This is not to say there won't be other pairings I do take requests make them quick before I update again I won't do all the requests if any, but if you all agree on like a few, they'll probably be in there. **No Sakura pairings sorry she's my evil!! **

_Hey –_ emphasis and like letters/ messages, scrolls ext.

**Moron **– akamaru and other summons/ animals

_**Author's Notes:**_ THIS IS IMPORTANT!! There is a part that's pretty boring in the story about a pashmina. The pashmina isn't important but the stones are so you should probably not ignore shika's daydreaming tangent…..just saying. --__--**'**

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

It was a slightly cloudy autumn day in Konoha and with the weather set the very lax, mellow mood for the day within the village.

Of course this was not the preferred attitude that one Inuzuka Kiba wanted from the village as he traveled down the market way.

"What am I gonna do Akamaru this heat is killing me and I've got no one to go to." Kiba incessantly wined for the tenth time in three minutes. **" well I don't know…. find someone, pin them down, thrust a few times and be done with it, comes to mind, Kiba. If that doesn't work you could always mate an Inuzuka girl from the lower part of your clan that's been throwing themselves at you to become the clan head with you."** Akamaru bluntly restated what his cousin had said at breakfast earlier that morning.

Kiba abruptly stopped to stare wide eyed at his companion and likely closest friend besides Shino. " ……….thanks……. but none of that's gonna work Akamaru 1. I think that counts as rape, 2. you and everyone else in our clan already knows I'm not gettin a mate any time soon."

As the walk continued there silence was filled with an uncomfortable air that Kiba was to busy brooding to break so that left it up to Akamaru. **" maybe you can find someone to have a one night stand with at that party everyone's going on about you were gonna go…. I think …right? Besides there gonna be alcohol so most likely you wouldn't be the only one gonna go just for the booze and the chance of ..um…..uhh.. FUN later on. I said that right, ….right?"**

"Akamaru you brilliant ahh.. I luv ya buddy this is why I keep you around!"Kiba smother Akamaru for all of 2.4 seconds and them bounded away to get ready for the party.

" **Hey HEY!!! …. Wait I don't want a freakin hug!!, Kiba I want steak and deer meat dammit get back here and give me a proper thanking! .....what a load of bullshit he just leaves me here…..fucking moron!" **Akamaru grumbled

To all the civilians and ninjas passing by at that point in time, they could only stare confused at the on goings of Kiba talk to his dog about something seemingly important concerning rape. then afterward the dog in question, gave a few yelps and barks at the young Inuzuka. Kiba unexpectedly smother his dog and literally saunter off with a skip in his step. Only to have the dog growl back with what seemed to be a feral disposition that scared some of the closer pedestrians.

As Akamaru fussed and growled while he kept pace in order to find some place to quietly lounge he came across a rather loud debate going on in the middle of a fairly sizable meadow, with a few standard mounds surrounding a reasonably enormous hill. All in all he found this place to be deeply relaxing. This particularly because he could practically see Kiba and him training and roughhousing in that large forest at the right edge of the meadow. Thus sense he had nothing better to be doing he decided to lay down and lounge on one of the small hills with a sakura tree and listen in on the conversation.

Shika's POV.

I was quietly sprawled on the ground of my family's land contemplating how much I wish I could be a cloud and then going over why I always have an abundance of cloud-envy …when that composed atmosphere was completely shattered by my one and only troublesome, henpecking, teammate.

"SHIKAMARU …move your lazy ass and let's go already!!!" shouted my enraged female teammate. As for what she was enraged about the Hokage only knows and Its probably something overly troublesome and gossipy like, ….…is gossipy even a word?

I suppose I should answer her but I'm hoping that she'll get girl A.D.D. **(1)** and go do something less of a drag.

"Hello to you to Ino….and what is the reason I should as you so delicately put it `move my lazy ass'?" I can see that the tone I've now use with her didn't really improve my case but I just couldn't care less about that she intervened on my cloud watching time and I'm practically famous for that activity so it shouldn't be much a surprise to her that I'm a little irritable now.

"SEROUSLY!!!, you don't know I just told you the reason this morning. Jeez shikamaru I knew you were lazy but I least expected you to remember things I've just told you in the same day not 4 hours ago!" Ino huff indignantly

Ok I try not to pester Ino to much because I know in the long run of things it will only come back in an all to troublesome explosion, but sometimes she just sets her self up for my bland frank criticism and sarcastic indifference.

"….well now you know better."

Ino just looks at me with this incredulous expression for a long moment and I can tell she's debating on whether to hit me or scream and in all honesty I really hope she just hits me and will be done with it because it's almost guaranteed that if she use that harpy screeching voice it'll be a long drawn out lecture one of which I have no patience for today.

Damn she's screeching something about me not that I care. "—anyway you lazy good for nothing bum GET UP!!! We gotta GO like NOW!!!" Well it looks I caught the last of her spiel lucky me.

"Why?" she looks absolutely exasperated oh well that really isn't my problem.

Ino's tapping her foot now I assume it's a nervous habit of hers when she thinks people are to slow for her liking. Regrettably I get this a lot, I guess she expects more of me because despite all my short coming she still categorizes me as a genius breed…. and yes I'm quite certain she thinks of us boys the same way the high esteemed over lords and the mistresses breed their pets.

" because my best friend Sana—" "wait wait wait Sana as in Sana Ikeda the one that you hate and I quote had gone on and on for over FIVE HOURS about "the ultimate vendetta you were going to unload on her flat un-perky backside" unquote. THAT SANA !"

Ino just rolled her eyes "yes that Sana and that's all in the past were completely good now." I know that my face had to have been in some sort of confused and utterly unbelieving manner, because Ino sent me this guilty unguarded look which set my mind at ease.

Nope she wasn't over that one of a kind purple pearl pashmina with the high class silk made from Tori no Kuni (bird country) and accessorized with the rare black fanged moon stone.

That's allegedly said to be manufactured and passed between Tsuki no Kuni (moon country) where the moon stone comes from to Oni no Kuni (demon country) where the stone then turns black because that's where the voided dark chakra emancipates from.

From there the stone is passed to Kiba no Kuni (fang country) to be shaped and sharpened to that of razor like fangs that can pierce just about anything.

Finally the stone is then sent to Ishi no Kuni (stone country) to be inspected, finalized and approved by a gem authorized jeweler for quality and the worth of each stone and the all above asked question what the stone should be used for?

Weapons ….because everyone knows you can always insert chakra absorbent inscriptions in the stone to sell to ninja.

Then again it could be just a pretty high class necklace for the populations of lords that need a pretty little thing to keep there not so pretty spouse in place for the greater good of the political bullshit they pull because obviously they've been fooling around with that young new maid.

Then there's the halve the total and give the first half to a set list of near by chain boutiques. Then sell the second group separate of each other ploy, and say there's only so many made in the world as in the first group and raise the price so high for the ones in the chain boutiques. Afterwards they will go and strategically give some to ninja placed as merchants and having rogues think that there ahead of the game on the high priced treasures.

Only to go after them and later an realize that they've been chakra tag and are now going to be given over as a bounty, while the diplomatic ruse is now in place to attest that the rarity of the stone is so high that it was worth the attempted embezzlement.

This accomplishment will have high holders of ancient artifacts and perhaps rare collectors who will pay a pretty penny for the stones, amassing rather rapidly to any of the boutiques that professed to have had some at an earlier date, only to have already sold the first shipment of stones for a lesser price to the unknowing populace.(i.e. Ino and Sana)

But I digress and maybe I shouldn't have zone out like that but it's been know to happen before and Ino will just have to get over it. "Sure you are anyway what's so special about her now?"

Ino huffed again" WELL if you stop zoning out and actually listened for once in your life Shika maybe we could hurry this up a little!" "Okay okay…. I won't interrupt this time and you've got my complete attention." I'm trying to pacify her and fortunate for me it's working she calmed down and that's a plus in my opinion.

"Sooo… like I was saying Sana is having a party and it's going to be the beat all end all party of the year, Shiikkkaaa and we've got to go!" Ino was exadurating of course we don't have to go but she wants to go. Question is why do I gotta go?

"Okay I get it _you_ want to go but why do I gotta go, Ino?" I say with apparent exhaustion in my voice. "Cuz Shika I— I need your help. Sana well …she didn't really invite me but she's absolutely head over heels for Neji….buuutt Neji won't come soooo….. If let's say I don't know…. I could get Neji to come I would be sure to get in, and I havta get in because everyone who's anyone is gonna be there and those who aren't are gonna be labeled as lame ass people. Shika you gotta help me. I CAN'T BE A LAME ASS NO ONE SHIKAMARU, I CAN'T!!! "

I pretty sure she's lost her mind. No I am sure she's lost her mind. HOW does she expect ME to get _Neji Hyuuga _to that party if he doesn't want to go. Why doesn't she just ask me to put my arm in an ice shaver and do volunteer manual labor for 12 hours, but NO she asks me to go up against AND force the gender confused human spinning cyclone of doom and chakra depletion, and let me remind you I don't have much chakra as it is, in comparison to my comrades.

"I can't help you Ino it's as simple as that." There blunt and strait to the point there should be no misconceptions there. "WHAT…..why all I'm asking is you to help me get Neji to one party and it's not like he doesn't go to parties like Sasuke-kun… so tell me why won't you help me…. your teammate, friend, and your soul expertise provider?"

Oh great a guilt trip just what I need." Okay first off I pretty sure you basically just call Neji and Sasuke quote "lame ass people" unquote. Second what the hell is soul expertise provider and when have I ever needed one? Third and foremost IT"S NEJI HYUUGA , Ino, if he doesn't want to go the likely hood he isn't going is 95.48% got it, meaning he isn't going….at least not with my persuasion."

And DEAR GOD I hope she didn't hear that last grumbled part of my sentence. Sometimes I wish I could just set my brain to stop or rest, but I can't so when she proposed the "get Neji to go to the party plan" reluctantly and completely against my will, my brain did give a few possible scenarios where the outcome would be in Ino's favor.

"What was that Shika did you oh so large brain decide it liked me better than you do?" Ino sauntered a little closer in what I perceived as an evil visage, she was a hell spawn I'm sure of it. I know it to be true. She can't be the child of she's to sweet. Maybe Inochi I've seen him run his daughter's ex-boyfriends out of the house crying in the fetal position while they simultaneously dodge butcher knifes.

"YES!! …okay so you do have some options ok. That 5% is still that 5% so you got that much leeway to hope on alright, but seeing as that chance is so slime you may as well just throw in the towel now Ino cause it's not going to do you much good." I lay back again I done with conversation I just want to watch the clouds and she's wasted enough of my cloud gazing time as it is.

"So?" Ino insists " so what?" I counter just a plainly. "Come on shika what's your plan …I mean if you came up with it it's gotta be good right?" Ino's eyes are extremely wide like I'm gonna reveal the secret to getting Uchiha Sasuke to go for her, HA as if that would ever happen I'm still betting that he's gay not that there's anything wrong with liking the same sex.

I'm bi myself and there's no doubt in my mind that most of the ninja community is also bi seeing as how are occupation can some times make it difficult to always be subjected to the opposite sex, and when you've seen some of the things we have seen it really just doesn't matter anymore when there's the option of a comforting warm body and a listening presence near by to unload on.

Still the Uchiha's a little different, and I betting on reverently gay to a point that it makes rainbows look bland and strait in comparison.

"Alright so here's what gotta do to get Neji to go….. you've gotta get Hinata to go so that Neji will feel a sense of duty in going to protect his "Hinata-sama" because that's the only reason he goes anyway …oh and if Naruto goes he'll definitely go because he feels indebted to him for showing him the right path to follow. So natural if those two are there he'll be there to ward of the stalkers that follow those two around like there the last species in the hidden villages." I finish what I was saying just in time to see Ino's face light up…….great and now I'm gonna watch as it comes crumbling down.

"Ino as great as you maybe feeling there is a flaw in my plan. Hinata isn't dating Kiba anym—" "yea yea yeah I know Shika, who doesn't know that with the loud proclamation they had last week it was the top village gossip all last wee—"

"YES Ino exactly! ….but she's now dating Shino who is Kiba's best friend and Kiba's going to the party because unlike Neji, Sasuke and Shino, Kiba is very social, very outgoing, and very much loud, but he got an invite.

Ino was quiet for a whole 7 minutes before a very loud and very troublesome "CRAP!!!" was belted out. The shout was enough to wake the dead I'm positive.

"tch…. what a drag."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Thanks to all who may have read this so far the second chapter is finally done and I'm glad. This one was a lot bigger than my last one and I'm not sure if that makes me happy or sad. x

**1.** This is part of a quote or line from one of Ralphie May's slots on comedy central.

There was a lot that happened in this chapter though most doesn't seem important it really was because this chapter sets everything up for pretty much the rest of the story and don't forget Akamaru was there listening to everything said. He will have a big part in the next chapter at the beginning and probably through out the story cause I have a soft spot for him. 

Me: so without further ado…..

Shika: Thanks to all who suppo--*yawns and falls asleep* Zzzzz

Kiba: Support Cody's writing and if you liked it, didn't or just want to comment plez REVIEW!!!


End file.
